fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolf Among Us
The Wolf Among Us is a video game developed by Telltale Games. It chronologically takes place before the comic series and is a decision designed game. The main character of the story is Bigby Wolf, who is sheriff of Fabletown. During this time period Ichabod Crane is deputy mayor; Snow White, who is Crane's secretary, is still a bit naive at this point. The story follows Bigby as he investigates a murder, allowing him to interact with many of the well-known fables from the series. Each decision the player makes as Bigby has consequence. He already has a tenuous relationship with Snow White, and the story fleshes that out. If he chooses to assist (or not) one person, it may also have an effect on how another person might react to him. Episodes Episode 1: "Faith" Many fairy tale creatures have moved into an area of Manhattan known as "Fabletown". The sheriff, Bigby Wolf, once the infamous "Big Bad Wolf," becomes swept into a case involving the gruesome murder of a Fable. With this death in Fabletown, along with his history of violence and brutality, Bigby finds his role as protector and sheriff threatened. Episode 2: "Smoke and Mirrors" Sheriff Bigby continues his investigation into the murders in Fabletown leading to quite some unexpected turns. Episode 3: "A Crooked Mile" After discovering damning evidence at a bloody crime scene, Bigby is just steps behind the prime suspect of a horrific murder, but he's not the only one; other forces in Fabletown will stop at nothing to protect their interests. Episode 4: "In Sheep's Clothing" Beaten and bloody, Bigby is confronted by the realization that a society built on secrets is ripe for exploitation. And that the disenfranchised of Fabletown may see his prey not as the cause of their problems, but as their solution. Constantly caught between ‘the rules’ and doing the right thing, Bigby must tread a path fraught with danger in this penultimate episode. Episode 5: "Cry Wolf" Following a bloody trail of murder and corruption, Bigby Wolf confronts a powerful enemy: a dark force that has been feeding on the desperation of Fabletown's seedy underbelly. But when hidden truths are revealed, you must decide exactly what justice means... The Season's Finalle EnDs WeLL !!! Extras *Book of Fables *Player Choices *Achievements *Soundtrack *Characters *Deaths *Locations Cast (In order of appearance) *Adam Harrington as Bigby Wolf - Ep. 1-Present, and Woodsman'' ''- Ep. 1-Present *Chuck Kourouklis as Toad - Ep. 1-Present, ''and Bufkin ''- Ep. 1-Present *Melissa Hutchison as TJ - Ep. 1-Present, ''and Beauty - ''Ep. 1-Present *Cia Court as Faith - Ep. 1 *Brian Sommer as Colin - Ep. 1-Present *Gavin Hammon as Beast - Ep. 1-Present, Magic Mirror - Ep. 1-Present, ''Tweedledee - ''Ep. 1-Present, ''and Tweedledum - ''Ep. 1-Present (Determinant) *Erin Yvette as Snow White - Ep. 1-Present *Sam Joan as Cryer - Ep. 1-Present *Andrew Chaikin as Grendel - Ep. 1-Present *Noam Smooha as Tiny Tim - Ep. 1-Present *Roger Jackson as Ichabod Crane - Ep. 1-Present *Anthony Lam as Lawrence - Ep. 1-Present (Determinant) *Janet Lipsey as Holly - Ep. 1-Present *Cissy Jones as Kelsey Brannigan - Ep. 2 *Dave Fennoy as Bluebeard - Ep. 2-Present *Colin Benoit as Jack Horner - Ep. 2-Present *Sandy Delonga as Vivian - Ep. 2-Ep. 5 *Kevin Howarth as Georgie Porgie - Ep. 2-Ep. 5 *Molly Benson as Nerissa - Ep. 2-Present *Ben Knoll as Hans - Ep. 2-Present *David Kaye as Swineheart - Ep. 3-Present *Dustin Rubin as Flycatcher - Ep. 3-Present *Laura Bailey as Aunty Greenleaf - Ep. 3-Present *Kat Cressida as Bloody Mary - Ep. 3-Ep. 5 *Philip Banks as Crooked Man - Ep. 3-Present (Determinant) *Julian Kwasneski as Caller - Ep. 4-Present *Bobby Vickers as Jersey Devil - Ep. 4-Present *Terence McGovern as Johann - Ep. 4-Present Media Images TWAU Wallpaper 1.png FTH Promo 1.png SAM Promo 1.png ACM Promo 1.png ISC Promo 1.png CW Promo 1.png FTH Pre-Release 1.png FTH Pre-Release 2.png FTH Pre-Release 3.png FTH Pre-Release 4.png FTH Pre-Release 5.png FTH Pre-Release 6.png FTH Pre-Release 7.png SAM Pre-Release 1.png SAM Pre-Release 2.png SAM Pre-Release 3.png SAM Pre-Release 4.png ISC Pre-Release 1.png ISC Pre-Release 2.png ISC Pre-Release 3.png CW Pre-Release 1.png CW Pre-Release 2.png CW Pre-Release 3.png CW Pre-Release 4.png Videos Your First Look at Telltales New Game|First look The Wolf Among Us - Season Premiere Teaser Trailer|Teaser The Wolf Among Us - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Accolades Trailer - Coming to iOS & PlayStation Vita|Accolades Trailer The Wolf Among Us Episode 2 Red Band Trailer|Episode 2 Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Episode 2 Accolades Trailer|Episode 2 Accolades Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Episode 3 Launch Trailer|Episode 3 Trailer File:The Wolf Among Us - Episode 3 Accolades Trailer|Episode 3 Accolades Trailer The Wolf Among Us A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 - 'In Sheep's Clothing'|Episode 4 Trailer The Wolf Among Us Season Finale - Episode 5 - 'Cry Wolf' Trailer|Episode 5 Trailer For walkthrough videos, please visit the Walkthrough section. External links *Official game site *The Wolf Among Us on Votable *Facebook page *Digital Trends announcement *Game Informer announcement Category:Video Games Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Episodes